You're Gonna Go Far, Kid -Yukio x Negasonic
by Dagger.Girl1997
Summary: This story is filled with Teenage angst, drama,fluff and smut. Read at your own risk. I've incorporated their own personalities to those of my and my real life girlfriend, since people say we are like them in some way. This story is going to get good. Stay tuned! This will have 23 healthy, lengthy chapters. There will be action/gore as well as mature themes.


(A negasonic/Yukio fanfic) (Deadpool movie verse)

CHAPTER ONE- FIRST CLASS

One thousand and ninety-five days. That's how long Negasonic Teenage Warhead has been at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Since the age of fourteen she has been studying here, trying her hardest to learn how to control her powers. Ever since her childhood incident she's struggled with. The telepathy and telekenisis were the least of her troubles, but the nuclear aspect of her 'gifts' left her with no choice but to be level headed and solemn. Any extreme change in emotion could lead to a catastrophic disaster. She couldn't let that happen. No, never again.

In today's class she and three other students were learning how meditation could help various mutants with their 'gifts'. It enabled them to calm themselves and retain their gentle psyche. To Nega, this was the most boring class in the world. She'd rather watch paint dry or grass grow than to ever sit on the floor and hum for hours. She wanted to be out in the field kicking ass and taking names. The girl was in mid daydream when Collosus came barging into the classroom, nearly taking the door off its hinges as he did so. He quickly apologized to the class for his interruption, his loud voice booming through the room and rattling the glass in the windows. The man never knew when he was being too loud. Their current teacher seemed to be a bit irked about her peaceful meditation being cut short but she was eager to hear his reason. Negasonic hoped he had come to get her for a mission, but that was not the case.

"My apologies again, madam, but I have a new student for you." He said politely, his Russian accent thick and deep.  
A small figure poked out from behind the metal man with a wave of her hand. Instantly Nega's hopes have been crushed. Again. The new girl giggled happily, "Hi I'm Yukio. It's very nice to meet you all." Nothing was remarkable about this new girl except that she was Japanese and she had pink and black hair that was down to the small of her back.

Madame Yesmerta smiled at her newest pupil and welcomed her to the class. Negasonic instantly disliked the girl's bubbly personality. It was so different than her own moody demeanor. The teen rolled her eyes and the cheerful new student plopped down on the floor beside her.

"Hi! What's your name?" She asked with a grin, leaning a little too close for Nega's liking. Negasonic sighed and closed her eyes, ignoring the girl and pretending to be meditating like the others in the room. Yukio just gazed around the room before following suit. Minutes felt like hours as she tried her hardest not to think about the annoying, preppy girl sitting next to , Madam Yesmerta dismissed them for the afternoon. They were free to do as they wished on campus. Nega nearly launched herself from the carpet as she grabbed her backpack and made a b-line for the door. She couldn't wait to lock herself in her room and ignore the world. She made it halfway down the hallway towards the kitchen when she almost ran face first into Collosus- well, more like her face into his ginormous chest.  
"Ellie," he said almost cheerfully. Nega couldn't help but to glare up at him when he used her birth name. She hated being called that. Collosus still smiled, "I know you don't like surprises, but we have something for you in the kitchen."

Nagasonic groaned and turned the other way to escape whatever he had planned, but a large metal hand stopped her and escorted her back towards the kitchen. She knew what today was but she pretended not to. She hated her birthday for far too many reasons. Once in the kitchen, she realized that it was full of her peers. This surprise was already off to a bad start. They all smiled at her and parted like the red sea to allow her to enter and to walk to the island in the middle of the group. Sitting on said island was a rectangular cake that was covered in pink flowers. It read 'Happy Birthday Ellie' in pastel purple cursive. All she could do was glare at the pastry. It's like these people didn't know her at all. She HATED pink and here they are mocking her with flowers and sweets. A boy of eight with pyrotechnic abilities lit her candles with his index finger before he backed away from the table. The room filled with song as they sang happy birthday to her. She couldn't be any more irritated, she just wanted this to be over. She didn't want attention, she didn't want cake, and she didn't want to be here right now. She closed her eyes and thought, 'I wish I could be happy' as she blew out her candles.  
The room cheered and began collecting pieces of cake on their plates. Now was the perfect opportunity to sneak out, while everyone was distracted. As she was sliding towards the side door to go back to her room, there was Yukio peeking in to see what was going on. "Oh! It's your birthday!" Said the cheerful Asian girl. Nega sighed and tried to squeeze past her, their bodies brushing ever so slightly. "Your name is Ellie, right?" She asked again and Negasonic rolled her eyes, turning to face the girl once she cleared the doorway. "No. Negasonic. Negasonic Teenage Warhead," She said, voice cold and sharp. Yukio was quiet for a moment before speaking again."I like that name. Very cool," She giggled.

Negasonic was used to people making fun of her name, even Kitty Pryde laughed at it. So the compliment really came as a surprise and she couldn't hide the fraction of a smile that tugged at her lipstick stained lips. "Thanks," Nega murmured, looking the girl over once more. "Is Yukio your hero name?"  
Yukio shook her head. "No, it's just my name. My birth name. No last name."  
Negasonic nodded and turned to leave but she could tell that Yukio was still staring at her. "What do you want?" She asked, almost too abruptly.  
Yukio sighed softly, nervously. "Collosus said that you'd show me around."  
Nega groaned, glancing back at the metal man. She was debating on running off but she decided to give the new girl a chance. So together they roamed the mansion, Negasonic pointing out classrooms as they walked. "Is that all you do here? School?" Asked Yukio curiously. Nega shook her head. "Nah, There's several ball fields and cars and jets, a gym, a swimming pool.. stuff like that." "So like, would we be able to get off campus? To like, go shopping or go to the beach?" Yukio asked hopefully.

"You need special permission from a teacher or your mentor. And if Collosus is your mentor, you're screwed," She said as they walked past the lunchroom. Yukio's smile fell and the moody teen noticed immediately. She spoke up quickly. "I could sneak you out sometime though." Yukio squealed and threw her arms around the other girl's shoulders. It's easy to say that Negasonic had no idea how to react to affection, she just wasn't used to it. She merely stood there, arms by her sides and as stiff as a board. Her cheeks and ears burned a bright pink. "Sorry," Yukio said as she released the girl. "I can be a lot to handle sometimes." Nega nodded and cleared her throat. "So um, the last place to show you for now is the girls' hall," She said, leading the way to her own room. "This is my stop." Yukio smiled and pointed across the hall and three doors down, "That's my room. I guess I gotta go unpack." The two parted ways there, heading into their respective rooms.

Negasonic was glad to be in the privacy of her own room. She pulled her headphones out and slid them onto her head before turning on her music. It just so happened that the first song that played was her namesake. She did love Monster Magnet's music. She rocked out to her tunes and doodled in her notebook until she drifted to sleep mid-sketch.


End file.
